Coatings, as well as solid objects, such as molded objects have been prepared from binder compositions containing the reaction product of organosilicon compounds and boron compounds. These compositions have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,036 to McLeod, in which an alkyl silicate is reacted with an alkyl borate in the presence of a solvent. The resultant binder composition may be combined with a finely divided solid inorganic material, such as zinc dust, and applied as a coating to a metal substrate.
In contrast to the binder composition described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,036, the reaction products of this invention have the advantage that they crosslink more rapidly after they have been formed into the desired shape. Furthermore, if the reaction products are fluid prior to crosslinking, they have the advantage over the reaction products known heretofore that they can be stored indefinitely in sealed containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,027 to Domba, describes a process for preparing reaction products which can be used in the process of this invention. However, the cited patent discloses that such products may be used for foam control and does not disclose that the product obtained from the reaction of an organosilicon compound and a boron compound may be used for molding solid objects.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing solid objects. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for coating substrates. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing solid objects from a composition containing a reaction product of an organosilicon compound and a boron compound. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for coating a substrate with a composition containing a reaction product of an organosilicon compound and a boron compound. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a composition containing a reaction product obtained from an organosilicon compound and a boron compound which crosslinks in the presence of moisture, but may be stored indefinitely under anhydrous conditions.